M i s t a k e s h i p p i n g
by SireenMist
Summary: emma goes to see hook of so he can get some more magic materials and doesn't trust him to come back but when she is pushed onto the ship by who and why? major lemons!


_**Mistake shipping **_

_** "Well make sure you're back by dawn or else I'll know you've betrayed us not that I expect you to return hook." she instructed "if you don't expect me to return then why are you letting me go?" he asked "because i have faith you will return." she spoke he smirked and headed off when he started the ship she was pushed onto the ship falling hook had sped to her by the time she was sitting with a hand propped up "are you ok?" he asked "yeah im fine but the ship its steering of into the sea." she mumbled "aye lass your right your stuck here now." he grinned "don't get any ideas pirate." she grumbled and got up "yeah yeah lass let's get that bruise cleaned up." he helped her up and took her to his cabin and set her on his bed then walking out the room and retrieving with a wet towel and a bag of ice and dabbed the wet towel across the cut bruise she winced "ow." she mumbled "sorry love." he whispered "what are you apologizing for?" she asked "nothing." he smirked he took of the towel and placed the bag of ice on it "thanks." she smiled for once really smiled and his heart felt more lust filled he leaned into her and kissed her full on her lips her eyes widened "murph!" his tongue swiped her lips and she closed her eyes gladly opening her lips for him. his tongue exploring her moth thoroughly just when his lips traced to her neck her phone rang he grumbled and she answered her phone "hello?" she asked "hello Emma?" a voice asked "yes this is Emma who is this if i may ask?" she asked "it's me Neal." he spoke leaving her eyes wide open "how did you get my number?" she asked angry "look Emma i know you are angry at me but.." he was cut off by a yelling Emma "why do want to speak to me now after you let me rot in jail for your mess?!" she was crying now hook was now concerned "emma listen i only let because a guy who said was your friend named august told me to leave you alone." he explained "so just because Pinocchio said to you disappeared?!" she asked "Emma listen I-" the phone was cut off he sighed. **_

_**AT THE SHIP**_

_** "Swan are you ok?" he asked concerned "yeah im fine." she wiped away her tears "if you need to cry you can." he whispered she took the consideration and sobbed into his shirt and he just held her tight. "thank you hook i guess you really are comforting at times." she smiled "hmmm maybe it's just my charms." he grinned "maybe." she smiled he leaned in and kissed her when they broke apart he asked "who was the man who hurt you over the phone love?" he asked softly yet strongly she was going to tear again but held it in "he is henry's father." she whispered hook's eyes widened "yeah well he left me to rot in jail for his crime i was stupid to think that we could actually make a family." she explained not noticing the tear streaking down her cheek he wiped it away "i will hunt him down and destroy him and i will make you forget about him." he said and kissed her she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck while his arm went around her waist while his lips went down to her neck his hook lightly tearing the blouse covering her body she looked to see her shirt shredded on the floor "awwww! i liked that shirt! hoo-aahh!" she gasped as her sucked on her right breast let it swell while his other hand massaged the other. he switched breast sucking on the other one her hand sliding of his shirt leaving to expose one very muscular chest his hands trailed to her waist band slowly sliding off both her underwear and her skinny jeans he took of his pant**_**s**_** too leaving both bare she was panting but gasped when she felt a finger enter her slowly pumping in and out then he added two slowly he added his tongue and she squealed in pleasure he slowly then positioned himself over her and plunged inside her making her scream. She was panting slowly "killian…" she panted "say it again!" he demanded sucking on a sweet spot under her breast she squealed "killian…" she whispered "again!" he yelled sucking more on the sweet spot "Killian." She spoke louder "Again!" he yelled "KILLIAN!" she yelled and he sucked harder more turned on than he thought just his name could do by her voice the two lay there with his head using her breasts as pillows and fell asleep in each other's arms. **_

_**\- just beautiful and perfect ending right well its not over yet readers!**_


End file.
